Llévame contigo
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Ahora era el turno de Sakura de intentar...


**Llévame contigo**

* * *

**Por Lian Kirito-kun**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

La mirada perdida de Sasuke se posó en su ex compañero de equipo. Éste permanecía inconsciente a sus pies.

Después de una ardua lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, técnicas y shirikens y kunais, el primero en caer fue el rubio contenedor del kyuubi por un certero golpe el cuello que no llegó a dañarlo mortalmente.

Sasuke no tenía deseos de lidiar con otro problema más, no quería agregar una muerte más a su lista, por lo que desmayó a su contrincante a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó.

A la mente se le vino el momento del reencuentro entre ellos, no habían pasado ni tres horas de aquello.

Flash back

– ¡Sasuke! – oyó el aludido cuando estaba abandonando el lugar. Volteó lentamente para mirar a quien lo llamaba. Aquellos ojos celestes parecían determinados, con un objetivo en mente que decía que no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

– Naruto – dijo entre dientes, realmente molesto por ser detenido por la persona que en ese momento no deseaba cruzarse.

– Esta vez no te dejaré ir… volverás conmigo cueste lo que cueste…

Sasuke se rió estruendosamente ante la furiosa mirada de Naruto. Cuando logró calmarse, ladeo su rostro y lo observó con incredulidad y burla –. ¿Y crees que porque vengas determinado a eso vas a conseguirlo? No me hagas reír, Naruto – poniéndose serio repentinamente –: Eso no pasará, debes entenderlo…

– Tú debes entender que no puedes seguir así… el odio no te llevará a ningún lado ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo debo hacerte entender? – murmuró esto último con los ojos de un lado a otro en el suelo como si allí estuviera la respuesta a su pregunta. Apretó los puños fuertemente, poniéndosele los nudillos blancos por la presión y apretando sus dientes conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Sasuke lo ignoró olímpicamente cuando el rubio intentó mirarlo a los ojos; Naruto observó la apariencia de su viejo amigo, se lo veía más pálido y delgado como si se dejara estar, como si se dejara morir.

– Vete Naruto… o me veré obligado a matarte si no me dejas…

– Inténtalo… – poniéndose en pose de pelea –. No pasará de nuevo lo de aquella vez – sonrió socarronamente.

– Hmp…

Sasuke ya estaba posicionado. Naruto se lanzó al ataque, kunai en mano, hacia Sasuke de una manera totalmente precipitada. Sasuke desenvainó la katana y la empuñó hacia un lado esperando a que llegara el rubio.

El choque de metales chirrió en el descampado rodeado de árboles - un tanto alejados del campo de batalla - escuchándose de una forma escalofriante, casi rompiéndole los tímpanos.

Un puñetazo apareció por la derecha, que Sasuke esquivó fácilmente saltando hacia atrás; la electricidad típica del Chidori decoró el filo de Chokuto cuando Sasuke se acercó ágilmente hacia Naruto.

A duras penas, Naruto esquivó el ataque cayendo de espaldas. Se irguió rápidamente para esquivar pero ante el Shunshin no jutsu, Naruto recibió un golpe certero en el estómago haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

– Eres un inconsciente… sabiendo que no puedes pelear, intentas enfrentarme…

– Debía intentarlo – sonrió el rubio intentando recuperar el aliento por tal golpe –. No iba a rendirme sin intentarlo 'ttebayo – limpiándose con el antebrazo el hilo de sangre que tenía en la comisura de la boca.

– Basta Naruto… – susurró Sasuke.

– No, seguiré intentándolo…

Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sasuke y se movió hacia atrás al ver que el rubio se preparaba para una segunda ronda.

– Tsk… idiota…

Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke nuevamente lanzándole una tanda de shurikens que Sasuke trató de evitar. Sólo algunos lograron tocarlo dejándole heridas no tan graves pero que escocían en su piel. Buscó con su sharingan los movimientos próximos de Naruto, anticipándose el golpe en su espalda.

Esquivar y golpear duramente en la nuca a Naruto fue tan fácil para Sasuke que ni se molestó en moverse más de la cuenta. Naruto cayó secamente ante la mirada imperturbable del último del clan Uchiha quien se dio media vuelta para marcharse de una vez por todas sin mirar atrás.

Fin del flash back.

Extrañamente, se quedó unos minutos más observando al inconsciente rubio para suspirar y decidir marchar, no tenía ánimos de nada más, tampoco lo quería matar por muy raro que pareciera, sabiendo que éste lo seguiría hasta el fin de sus días.

Sakura no soportaba la melancólica mirada que tenía Naruto y no era la primera vez que la veía.

Sabía que Sasuke era el culpable porque casi siempre lograba ese efecto en Naruto, logrando que ella también sufriera. Suficiente había sido el dolor que sintió cuando la dejó tirada en aquella banca así como cuando intentó matarla.

Nadie borraría semejante dolor como el que embargaba su corazón; volvió a caer en lo que intentaba dejar de creer, en algo que sabía que no ocurriría, Sasuke jamás volvería. Sus amigos no valían, ellos como equipo no valían, Sasuke simplemente no quería.

Pero antes de enterrar todo eso que creía olvidado, iría una vez más a intentarlo. Porque lo último que se pierde es la fe y ella aún creía en que Sasuke recapacitaría, aún así tenía sus dudas. Él ya no era el niño de doce años, él era un joven que no pensaba en nadie y sólo se dedicaba a odiar. Y ella aún así no podía dejarlo de amar.

Pero ya no era la misma niña débil que lloraba en la sombra de sus compañeros, demostraría que ella era fuerte y que podía dejar los sentimientos de lado para poder enfrentarse a la tormenta que se le acercaba.

Aún no tenía muy claro si iba bien por el camino que había tomado, pero no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarlo en esa dirección. Lo último que había hablado con Naruto fue la decisión sobre ir o no en busca de Sasuke. Naruto se negó rotundamente, no quería que Sakura saliera herida porque era más que claro que Sasuke no se entregaría tan fácil, mejor dicho, no se entregaría y si tenía que matarla para poder seguir su vida, lo haría.

– _Sakura-chan no vayas, espera a que me recupere e iré en busca de ese Teme _– intentó Naruto convencer a la pelirrosa. Pero ella ya había decidido y no cambiaría de parecer ni por todo el dulce del mundo con tal de cumplir su objetivo. La cuestión ya iba a otro extremo, no sólo por deber sino que, también, en un modo personal. Se enfrentaría al _monstruo _con el que compartió equipo en un pasado. Tan lejano si lo pensaba.

– _Lo siento Naruto, pero tú no puedes salir del hospital… estás gravemente herido y no permitiré que dejes este lugar…_

– _Sakura-chan, Sasuke es capaz de matarte _– dijo tristemente, agachando la mirada. Ella sonrió tiernamente, sentándose a un lado de él en la camilla. Observó fijamente al rubio y posó su mano en su mejilla, sonrojándolo inocentemente. Rió por lo bajo y unió sus frentes.

– _Naruto, debo hacerlo… siempre eres tú… hoy quiero ser yo…_

– _Sa-ku-ra-chan _– dijo sorprendido, en un suave susurro. Sus miradas se encontraron y leyó a la perfección el deseo de ella, el querer ayudar también, el poder hacer algo por el equipo a pesar de haber hecho mucho en un pasado.

Se sentía tan culpable de haber sido cruel con él de niños, pero eso eran… unos simples niños. Él, un chico hiperactivo con un sueño tan fuerte y grande como el de ser Hokage, tan sólo para ser reconocido por la gente; ella no tenía un sueño concreto, tan sólo era una niña enamoradiza que deseaba que su compañero, Sasuke Uchiha, la viera y reconociera como alguien en su vida. Pero Sasuke tenía un pensamiento diferente a esa edad, uno muy oscuro y duro para un niño: venganza, algo realmente siniestro para aquellos tiempos.

Besó la frente del rubio y le sonrió como pudo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a marchar hacia la puerta cuando la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

– _Sobrevive…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Por lo que más quieras, sobrevive… si es necesario _– tragó fuerte –: _mátalo…_

Ese recuerdo le rondaba en la mente. Era cierto que ella no tenía la misma fuerza que el Uchiha, pero podría ponerlo en unos buenos aprietos si se lo proponía.

Saltando de rama en rama, de pensamiento en pensamiento, fue a parar en un pequeño arroyo en el cual se refrescó y cargó un poco de agua en una cantimplora. No descansaría hasta llegar a su objetivo y cumplir con ello.

No sabía si era casualidad, inevitabilidad, azares del destino o ironía de éste pero tras ella se encontraba el causante de todos sus miedos, sufrimientos y confusiones. Detrás de ella estaba _él_, Uchiha Sasuke, igual como siempre.

Se quedó tranquila, mostrando serenidad ante su presencia. No debía perder la calma, sino estaba perdida.

Él no reparó en ella hasta pasar por su lado y ladear el rostro de costado. Ella se mantenía firme, relajada, aparentando desinterés. Sasuke no era ningún tonto, y lo sabía bien.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

– Acaso ¿importa?

– Estás muy lejos de casa…

– No lo había notado – soltó con sarcasmo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el morocho.

– Hmp…

Siguió de largo cuando ella soltó de sopetón – Te quiero muerto…

Sasuke se sorprendió, pero no se permitió demostrarlo. Volteó su rostro por sobre su hombro para ver a Sakura y ésta se mantenía aún de espaldas a él.

– Estás de broma – soltó burlón ante las palabras de la chica. Que ella dijera algo así era realmente absurdo como que Naruto odiara el ramen y él quisiera ser _feliz_…

Sakura volteó, Sasuke la imitó; ambas miradas se encontraron, jade contra ónix, enfrentándose en una silenciosa y fría lucha visual.

Sasuke la escrutó fijamente, intentando buscar alguna fisura por la cual entrar y hacer retroceder a la pelirrosa. Y qué más fácil que remarcarle su debilidad.

– Jamás podrás contra mí, Sa-ku-ra… no eres oponente para mí, podría derrotarte y aplastarte como a una mosca… ahórrate las lágrimas y vete de aquí…

Sakura ni se movió de su lugar, se mostraba firme, allí, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, ¡lo que le faltaba! Que aquella molestia lo fastidiara.

– No me hagas perder la paciencia… acaso, ¿no aprecias tu vida?

– Si lo que buscas es que deje todo así como está y no haga nada como siempre, estás muy equivocado – dijo tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba el guante derecho para comenzar de una vez por todas.

Sasuke bufó molesto y posó su mano en su katana, en pose defensiva. Se miraron fijamente, en pleno silencio, pudiendo apreciar el sonido vivaz de la naturaleza.

Sakura corrió hacia él con el puño rodeado por chakra y chocándolo contra el suelo, rompiendo todo éste sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Sasuke se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás y utilizar el sharingan cuando un puñetazo lo derribó por la espalda, dejándolo algo desconcertado y adolorido por tal monstruosa fuerza.

Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a la pelirrosa, pero nada. De repente, sintió que algo venía de arriba y saltando hacia atrás, esquivó el puño lleno de chacka que resquebrajó y partió, finalmente, el suelo en gran tamaño.

Hizo girar el sharingan para someterla a un genjutsu cuando recibió un segundo golpe en la mandíbula, dejándolo aturdido. Cuando se recuperó, notó que la chica llevaba cubierto los ojos, impidiéndole ver los suyos.

Oyó el ruido de la kunai chocando contra Chokuto, pero la fuerza empleada provocó que se resquebrajara por lo que saltó hacia atrás; una lluvia de kunais explosivos la rodeó, obligándola a utiliza la técnica de sustitución y apareciendo desde arriba para atacar nuevamente.

A Sasuke se le había ido el control de la pelea por lo que se vio obligado a utilizar unas cuantas técnicas que lo estaban dejando sin chakra; Sakura no se quedaba atrás, sus fuerzas iban menguando por lo que se tuvo que dejar de curar las heridas para poder utilizar ese chakra en alguna técnica.

La espalda de la chica quedó contra el suelo mientras era apuntada con la filosa espada de Sasuke. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, habían dado lo mejor de sí y Sasuke debía admitir que no había sido nada fácil aquella pelea, más sabiendo que su contrincante era una ninja médico.

Sus miradas se encontraron a la vez que empuñaba más el arma contra el pecho de Sakura y ésta, a su vez, soltaba el kunai. Una sonrisa algo macabra cruzó por el rostro de la chica y así como apareció, se borró.

Una nube de humo se formó bajo la espada mientras que el que la sostenía tenía una kunai rozándole el cuello. Una triste sonrisa surcó el rostro de la chica al ver desaparecer frente a sus ojos al chico y sentir el filo de la katana en su nuca.

Agachó la mirada, rindiéndose.

– Perdiste… – susurró suavemente Sasuke a su espalda. Ella soltó el kunai y sonrió decepcionada de sí misma por fallarle a Naruto y así misma.

– Y siempre será así… nunca podré ganarte… – tragó dolorosamente, odiando admitir que era débil otra vez –: Es ley… – cada segundo que pasaba, más decepcionada de sí estaba. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras volteaba lentamente hacia Sasuke quien se mantenía con aquella fría y dura mirada, esa que siempre le dedicaba.

Suspiró aceptando su destino y con una mirada determinada y firme lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Qué esperas? Mátame… – dijo sin un ápice de miedo o nerviosismo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, enfundando su katana y sacudiéndose el polvo.

– No.

– ¿Qué? – lo miró incrédula ante la negativa. La mirada de Sasuke lo decía todo… no iba a matarla. Sin saber que decir sólo atinó a preguntar –. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Tiene que haber un "por qué"? – dijo con desdén, poniéndose de perfil.

– B-bueno… considerando que casi matas a Naruto y quisiste matarme en un pasado, creo que merezco alguna respuesta.

Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente y negó con la cabeza resignadamente.

– No voy a matarlos… ni a ti ni a Naruto si es lo que te preocupa – clavando la mirada en algún punto perdido –. No voy a destruir Konoha… – susurró. La mirada incrédula y sorpresiva de Sakura le dio una nueva interrogante la cual respondió con sencillez –. Estoy cansado, Sakura… estoy… cansado… – agachando la cabeza.

Sakura asintió, intentando no seguir con el interrogatorio visual, sabía que Sasuke no era de esas personas que les gustaba dar explicaciones, por lo que no lo presionaría.

Sasuke se giró y Sakura no tardó en reaccionar al verlo dar pasos, alejándose una vez más.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Lejos…

– ¿Lejos? ¿Cuán lejos? – con una pequeña señal de debilidad.

Sasuke suspiró – Simplemente lejos, Sakura.

– Entonces… ¿te vas… así… nomás? – quebrándosele la voz –. Creí… creí que…

– Creíste mal… no porque haya dicho que no los mataría ni destruiría la aldea signifique que volveré con ustedes porque no lo haré – negó con la cabeza, tristemente –. No deseo volver al lugar que me ha quitado todo…

– Entiendo – respondió escondiendo sus ojos tras su cabello. No podía impedírselo porque por más que esa no era la respuesta que quería, él tenía razón. Obligarlo a vivir en un lugar en el que no deseaba estar era cruel y egoísta.

– Adiós… – pero eso no quería decir que ella no haría algo al respecto –. Adiós Saku-

– Espera – extendió un brazo, abriendo su mano como si quisiera tocarlo, alcanzarlo, detenerlo –. ¿Puedo… – se detuvo algo dudosa, luego suspiró calmándose y apretando los puños fuertemente, decidida a todo nuevamente –. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

– ¿Cuál? – soltó escuetamente, sin emoción alguna.

Una tierna y dulce sonrisa surcó en sus labios para luego moverlos y decir algo que no se esperaba que le volviera a repetir alguna vez en su vida, menos en ese momento.

– _Llévame contigo_.

– ¿Qué?

– Llévame contigo… – dijo segura de sus palabras, un brillo de desafío y algo más atravesaron sus claros y transparente ojos.

– Sakura ¿Qué estupidez dices? – volteando nuevamente, con un gesto receloso.

– Ninguna estupidez, Sasuke-_kun_ – negó con la cabeza a la vez que acortaba los pasos que los separaban.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Ella sonreía como cuando eran niños y se preocupaba siempre por él, haciéndolo sentir extraño y nostálgico.

– Sakura… no estés jugando… – susurró, por sus ojos una torrente de sentimientos desencontrados se cruzaron formando un mar de confusión el joven Uchiha. Ella suspiró alzando la mano y acercándola a su rostro, éste la esquivó como si su sólo contacto le alterara así como su presencia y cercanía.

– Sasuke, llévame… por favor…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería? – notándosele dolor en sus inexpresivos ojos negros.

– ¿Tiene que haber un "por qué"? – preguntó lo mismo que él. Sasuke asintió seriamente y ella creyó que sería lo mejor –. Una vez te dije lo que sentía por ti y que te prometía que aunque todos los días no fueran buenos siempre estaríamos para ti… y que si no te quedabas, te pedí que me llevaras ¿lo recuerda, si? – Sasuke ni se movió ni cambió la expresión. Ella sonrió y posó su mano en el rostro del Uchiha, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si la caricia le doliera.

– Sakura… no es tan fácil…

– Tampoco tan difícil – sonrió con ternura –. Déjame ir contigo, Sasuke… por favor – le rogó con los ojos empañados en lágrimas –. Prometo que jamás te volverás a sentir solo…

La respiración de Sasuke pareció calmarse y acompasarse. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada triste de su compañera, aquella que lo idolatraba y perseguía de niño, aquella que ignoraba e hizo llorar cuando la dejó, aquella que casi mata en reiteradas veces y sin temblarle el pulso ¿Cómo ella podía, aún así, perdonarlo y pedirle que la llevara con él?

A veces, el amor lleva a cometer locuras de la cual puedes arrepentirte o no. Sonrió tiernamente y acarició la cabeza de la chica con suavidad, hundiendo sus dedos en los suaves cabellos.

– Está bien… – aceptó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Ver como los ojos de la chica se iluminaban por esas dos simples palabras le ocasionó una sensación extraña e inquietante en su interior, jamás había sentido aquello.

– Gracias… – sonrió aún con lágrimas.

Pasos indecisos y algo torpes dio la joven pelirrosa junto a su viejo compañero quien parecía algo más tranquilo que antes.

_Lo siento… Naruto… espero que puedas entenderlo…_

Sakura no volvió a mirar hacia atrás, ya había decidido que compartiría su vida con Sasuke sin importar los obstáculos o problemas que sufrieran en el camino, la vida nos llena de pruebas y para ella ir junto a la persona que siempre había querido era una gran prueba a superar, superar aquellas barreras que los separaban al uno del otro.

Mientras tanto, un rubio de ojos claros sonreía mirando hacia el dulce atardecer, sinónimo de la despedida del astro rey. Con una muy tonta sonrisa observaba como, poco a poco, las estrellas inundaban el manto nocturno.

– Sabes que no volverá ¿no?...

Naruto asintió sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana del hospital. Sai lo observaba, recostado en la pared junto a la puerta.

El Uzumaki soltó aire ruidosamente a la vez que ensanchaba su gran sonrisa –. ¿Vamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku, Sai? – dijo con su tono de voz alegre. Sai sonrió amigablemente y asintió dirigiéndose hacia la salida mientras Naruto se colocaba su típica ropa negra y naranja con el símbolo del remolino.

Miró por última vez la habitación en la que estuvo descansando y donde Sakura había estado también, recordando su determinación y su fuerza de voluntad para seguir con lo que parecía imposible.

_Buena suerte… Sakura-chan… Sasuke-teme… espero que ahora sí puedan ser felices…_

Y cerró la puerta al pasado que hasta ese entonces, los había atormentado. Una nueva vida había iniciado para los integrantes del equipo 7.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaa! Ha pasado un tiempo no? Bueno, primero en principal quiero contar que esta one-shot lo tenía guardado y estaba desesperadísima por subirlo, pero como lo cree especialmente para un concurso de fanfic, preferí esperar a después del evento._

_¿quieren saber como fue? Bueno… ¡Gané! Jejeje, sí, en serio, gané y no lo podía creer. Si es que alguien de Argentina fue al evento Yusura, bueno, esta es la fic ganadora del primer puesto e.e_

_Quería agradecer muchísimo a la gente de Yusura y al staff por todo, me re divertí ese día y me sorprendió haber ganado ya que he perdido más de los que gano, soy pura yeta xD participé por insistencia de una amiga y bueno, aquí ha de estar el fruto de mi imaginación. _

_Fue muy gracioso cuando tuve que escribirlo ya que en la casa de mi tía, la tecla M de su pc no funcionaba y me tardé el doble, además de que no se me ocurría nada. Estuve hasta las 5:30 a.m del domingo 8 escribiéndolo por esos dos problemitas y porque me colgué en las páginas de Sasuki, Shingeki y Naturo xD_

_Estaba entre una fic de Mirai con Minene como protagonista o Loki de Matantei Loki pero me decidí por Sasuke ja!_

_Espero, lectores, que les guste mucho y no duden en dejar comentarios, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo mientras que sean constructivas en caso de críticas =)_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
